For the love of a daughter
by Original21
Summary: It is of no secret that Klaus's intentions are usually driven by empowerment and self satisfaction ultimately leaving him feared and alone,But when a newer evil presents itself to the Mikaelson's they will be forced to deal with their demons and old enemies in order to protect the miracle growing inside of Hayley, and the hope of saving Klaus's salvation.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never been the one to fix what's already broken, and given my unmerciful and gruesome history, it is of no secret that my involvement in any good, usually and most definitely, ends with me having the upper hand and untimely insuring those that, what little good I did manage to help fulfill, will be taken from them. I have and will continue to get what I want, and in the thousands of years I have been roaming this earth I have yet to perceive this known fact any differently. I don't ask for anyone to fear me, but I do ensure that my presence will come with a price. _

The warmth of the morning light poured itself around Klaus as he slept, highlighting his peaceful and tranquil features, but Deep within his slumber he is greeted with hellish nightmares tearing at his soul and threatening what little humanity he has left. These nightmares are neither of monsters nor demons, but of the ungodly acts upon those innocent and undeserving of his wrath. These tormentors that haunt Klaus are simply his victims. They taunt him of what he cannot have, and torture him with what he does. It's a never ending task of humility, dishonor, and betrayal all of which drives, but yet destroys, Klaus.

Waking from yet another dreadful nightmare, Klaus quickly wipes the bead of sweat from his forehead and gathered his bearings before making his way downstairs and into the dining room where he is then faced with a very familiar presence.

"What a nice surprise." Klaus chuckles as he turns around. "Hello, brother."

Elijah was standing with a piece of paper in his right hand and a dagger in the other.

"Mind explaining why you're holding a dagger?" Klaus asked his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"I know we didn't leave on such good terms, but I've come into contact with a very lethal weapon that you need to put fourth some concern towards." Elijah suggests.

"No weapon, that isn't already in my grasp or destroyed, is harmful or nonetheless lethal to me or our family. So that little piece of steel you are presenting me with does not capture my attention in the slightest." Klaus explains, grabbing for the bottle of bourbon on the shelf.

"Maybe so, but this little piece of steel was not meant for you nor our siblings. This dagger in particular was specifically crafted and heavily casted for your daughter, and in other words, my niece. Seeing how she is my family and I do not go back on my word, I've got business to attend to in our home in New Orleans, and I would very much appreciate your involvement." Elijah's words struck a chord deep within Klaus.

"Where exactly did you get this lethal dagger from?" Klaus demanded, gulping down the last of the bourbon.

"Witches talk, a little more than they probably should, but it didn't take long for one to find its way to me. Of course they came presenting me with a deal, one I have yet to properly negotiate, seeing how I decided to act on impulse and personally pry this newly founded weapon from the corpse of our mother, along with this piece of paper that appears to be a very powerful spell." Elijah confessed fueling Klaus with an emotion he has come to terms with, vengeance.

"Esther, what the hell has that damned woman done now?" Klaus fumed, smashing the liquor bottle into the fire place. "When your heart is ripped from your chest and dark magic fails you, not once but twice, you are supposed to stay dead. But yet our mother still finds a way to try and ruin our family. How is that Elijah?"

Elijah ponders this for a moment before returning his attention back on his brother. "I don't know."

"Well that's not the right answer, is it brother." Klaus spits, a ravenous hunger for answers and blood begin to overpower him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley yawned, running her fingers through her tangled brown hair.

"Nothing that concerns you, love." Klaus assured her with a sly grin.

Hayley's eyes dart from Klaus to Elijah, who seems to be troubled by his lack of knowledge on the matter. An unsettling feeling strikes her as she places her hand on her pregnant belly. She's seen this play out before and needless to say neither acts end any differently. A small nudge in her lower abdomen steals her attention from the dysfunctional family dispute in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Klaus stands beside her, following her every move.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hayley smiled, lightly grabbing Klaus's hand and gently placing it in the middle of her stomach. Yet another, more rapid nudge this time, continued.

"She's very strong." Klaus bragged an instant connection between father and child emerged; the feeling of urgency to protect what is his now plagued him.

Klaus locked eyes with Elijah and allowed him to capture a small glimpse of hope that Klaus's salvation could very well be closer than he imagined.

"Call Rebekah, we have a family affair to discuss." Klaus ordered before ripping his gaze away and returning it to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley strained to hear the conversation going on between Klaus and his siblings downstairs, but it was no use they were talking so low that even in her wolf form she wouldn't be able to make out anything. She quietly made her way to the window and peered out into the dark; she couldn't help but wonder how her life would be at this exact moment if she had never met Klaus. Just the mere thought of him caused her baby to kick and thrash with excitement.

"Calm down baby girl, Daddy will see us soon." Hayley whispered, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill over.

The quest to finding her family is what motivated her to leave with Klaus in the first place, and no matter how cruel Klaus managed to be, her heart seemed to be guiding her to him. It doesn't make any sense why this happened or when she realized that she was in love, but every time she looked at him she felt as if she were home and when you've never had a home to call yours, you'd do just about anything to keep it.

"Sorry that took so long, love." Klaus boomed from behind her.

Hayley quickly turned around and smiled. "She's been going crazy for you." Hayley giggled, gesturing toward her pregnant belly.

Klaus cautiously maneuvered his way to her and gently placed his hand on her stomach. The repetitive strong kicks made him happy; in fact they made him proud.

"She's already extraordinary." Klaus announced as he slowly retrieved his hand back.

"I think she gets that from you." Hayley informed him, but the moment of bliss was quickly shattered when a mixture of fear and anger erupted through Klaus.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid you sound? Do not forget sweet heart, that there is no good in me and that extraordinary miracle inside of you can easily be taken away, seeing how I did give it to you, and that's what I do. I take back the happiness I've given; it's my own little insurance policy." He said with a grimacing smile.

"I don't believe you." Hayley whispered avoiding eye contact.

"Well maybe you should start." Klaus warned before storming out of the room.

Klaus didn't mean a word that his mouth produced, but the love for his daughter was so overpowering that he didn't know how to process it. He didn't understand how something he's never seen or felt could permanently brand their love in his heart, and that scared him. He never saw this coming and even with a fight it would have been quickly lost. Klaus refused to allow others to know that this child is his weakness, and he knew if that veil was dropped that he would be utterly vulnerable, putting not only himself in danger, but his entire family. The burden was already too much to bear and with a heavy heart he buried his face into his hands.

The vicious words echoed inside of Hayley's head as she tossed and turned that night. She knew he was bluffing, but she wouldn't dare test him. Klaus was unpredictable and when questioned, his ego always managed to persevere. Hayley knew without a doubt that Klaus loved their daughter, and that was more than she could ever ask for, but she couldn't help feel her heart drop. She'd never admit this out loud or even to herself, but deep down she already knew that Klaus was in love, and it wasn't with her.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to sit up and asses her belly.

"What's the matter baby?" She quietly asked as another pain shot across her stomach.

The pain grew more intense and constant, sweat beaded on her forehead and it felt like the air was thinning around her causing each breath to be a struggle. She pushed off of the bed, but was then met with the hardwood floor. Her legs were numb and her entire body grew exhausted. With every ounce of energy she could conjure up, she screamed for Klaus and Just like clockwork, he was kneeling by her side.

"It hurts." Hayley wailed, gripping at her belly.

Klaus laid his hand on the top of her trembling stomach, His surroundings then fading to black.

"What's going on?" Klaus called adjusting his eyes to the pitch blackness that surrounded him.

"It's okay." A tiny voice echoed through the silence.

"Who are you? What is this?" He questioned his eye sight unable to properly focus.

"Please don't be afraid." The angelic voice pleaded.

"I'm not afraid, I do not fear this." Klaus stated now standing bravely toward the dark abyss.

"You're lying I can hear your heart beat daddy." The voice made his knees buckle, tears stained his face as his hands began to search for his daughter.

"I don't have much time. You have to destroy the dagger that Uncle Elijah has." She begged "Daddy, Please don't let Bonnie finish the spell. She's not going to just kill me, but others like me as well."

Klaus's hands were still searching as he absorbed the information.

"I have to go now." Her voice fades.

"No, come back!" Klaus yelled, frantically pushing to his feet.

"Tell momma that I will never let anyone hurt her. I love you daddy." And with that, she was gone.

A burst of fire erupted through his veins causing him to scream out in pain.

"Open your eyes, Nicklaus." Rebekah ordered and he quickly obeyed.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" She breathed her eyes wide with terror.

Klaus couldn't conjure up enough strength to explain, the very least keep his composure, and instead of turning away he hugged Rebekah. His grip tightening around her as the scenes began to replay themselves in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_My heart is damaged and there's a void that can never be filled. I've spent centuries searching for one simple cure, how to mend a shattered soul. Each and every time I believed I was close enough to capture it, I was then forsaken and the infected layers wrapped around my beating organ would denigrate to its core. I cannot deny that I am broken or that my actions are proof of that, but what I can promise is that there is a very small piece of my heart that remains untouched and in dire need of protection, and that is where what little hope I manage to have, resides. It is where the love for my daughter prospers, always and forever. _

_Love,_

_Klaus_

* * *

Authors note:

I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I want but I've been really busy, and I'm working on a few chapters for, 'For the love of a daughter', as we speak and I promise by the weekend they will be posted. Thank you for your patience and support!


End file.
